confessions of lust
by Divinely Insane
Summary: Kankuruo and Kiba decide to confess their lustfull sins, at their local church. But things turn out in the confession booth. Rated M for yaoi. Pairings KankyxKiba, and slight KakaxIruka.


**Confessions of Lust**

"Kankuruo. I've been thinking." Kiba said, as he twisted around in Kankuruo's arms, as they laid in bed.

"Oh god. Come now Mutt. You know it turns me on when you start thinking. You make the sexiest face." Kankuruo replied, smirking at the brunet in his arms.

"This is serious. We haven't been to church in over…..I don't even remember, but that's the problem. I think it's about time to we went and confessed are sins."

"I don't think that's really necessary. But if it'll make you feel better, we can go to church tomorrow."

Kiba gave Kankuruo a wolfy grin, and then kissed his lips lightly.

"Thanks Kankuruo. You're the best boyfriend a guy could ever have."

"Yeah I know." Kankuruo replied smiling.

The two of them cuddled, and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they got up rather early and got ready to go to church.

As soon as they got to their local catholic church, both Kankuruo and Kiba, walked into the confession booth and sat down.

"Forgive us father, it's been…..we don't really know when, since are last confession." Kiba said.

"It's alright. God forgives all. What is it that you want to confess my children." Kakashi said. (He's the pastor)

"Well, we are lover's, and every night we cant help but give in to are lustful feelings." Kankuruo said.

"Like last week, at the park, or at Hinata's birthday party." Kiba said, while looking at his lover.

"That one was the best. Especially when Hinata walked in on us. That was one birthday she's never going to forget. I think she even liked it." Kankuruo replied.

"Yeah, she did. She passed out from blood loss, and I over heard her, telling all her friends how hot it was, seeing us like that."

"Fuck Kiba. I'm getting really hard right now. Forgive me father for my foul language." Kankuruo said.

"You are forgiven my child." Kakashi responded.

"Kami Kankuruo." Kiba whispered, before he straddled Kankuruo's hips, and lustfully kissed him.

Their kiss soon turned heated, and passionate.

Kakashi wasn't able to look away from the two boys, making out in the confession booth, right beside him.

Kankuruo left Kiba's mouth, and went straight for his neck.

He nipped, licked, and sucked at Kiba's weak spot.

If Kiba wasn't sitting on Kankuruo's lap, he would have fell down, as he went weak in the knee's, when Kankuruo started working on his neck.

A light knocking came from the door, on Kakashi's side of the booth, followed by a male's voice.

"Father Kakashi. Sorry to interrupt, but my I speak to you for a moment. It's Iruka." Iruka lightly whispered.

Kakashi didn't answer, but he did open the door, and pull the brunet inside the booth with him.

"Father Kakashi, wha-" Iruka started to say, but was silenced by Kakashi's lips on his own.

"Shhh. No talking now." Kakashi said, before he kissed Iruka again.

Iruka didn't say anything else, he got caught in the kiss, and kissed Kakashi back.

Things were getting hot and heavy in the other side booth, were Kiba, and Kankuruo were at.

By now, the two brunets had each other's clothing off, and Kankuruo lowered his hand, and slipped some digit's in Kiba's tight heat, and began stretching said brunet boy.

"Kankuruo. That's enough stretching. Just fuck me already." Kiba demanded.

"As you wish mutt." Kankuruo replied smirking.

Kankuruo was sitting down, so he made Kiba lean forward, as he positioned his erection at Kiba's entrance, and pushed himself in.

"Uhhh." Kiba moaned, when Kankuruo put him back down on his lap.

Kiba placed his hands on Kankuruo's shoulder's, and Kankuruo gripped Kiba's hips.

As Kiba used Kankuruo's shoulder's to pull himself up, Kankuruo used his grip on Kiba's waist, to pick him up, and slam him back down, hitting Kiba's prostate, making them both cry out, with pleasure.

Kiba soon released one hand from Kankuruo's shoulder, and used it to start fisting himself.

All to soon, it seemed like, Kiba's orgasm hit, and he came screaming Kankuruo's name.

Kankuruo wasn't far behind, with a few more thrusts, he to, came screaming Kiba's name.

Once both boy's recovered, they looked at each other, grinned, and quickly got dressed, then they left their church, before anyone else found out what had went on in the confession booth.

**I hope this wasn't to shitty. It's my first KankyxKiba fic. It just kept yelling at me to write it, so I eventually gave in, and wrote it. I don't go to church or anything, so if I got anything wrong in this let me know, and I'll get it fixed.**


End file.
